


Lunch

by PurpleHat



Series: Fantasy & Reality [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Domination, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 20:16:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8415184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleHat/pseuds/PurpleHat
Summary: Belle promised to meet Regina for lunch after their morning meeting and Belle eagerly awaits her Madame to finally give her pleasure.





	

The next five hours were a completely mess for Belle. She had to cross her legs to make sure no one could see her wet pussy and every time Regina thanked Belle for her work, she did so in a sultry manner. Belle kept wishing time would go faster but with every wish it seemed to slow down and down. All she could do was stare at her paperwork and hope the wait would end when she jumped as her phone vibrated.

“Come inside my office. It’s lunch, the doors will lock automatically behind you and no one will hear us.”

Belle let out a sigh of relief and almost ran to the door before stopping and wondering how she should present herself. Would it be too presumptuous to walk in naked? What is Regina was toying with her and the lunch was actually just lunch? She gripped the door handle and a shot of excitement went through her body. It didn’t matter what was going to happen, Regina was the woman of her dreams and her fantasy was reality. With that in mind she opened the door and as expected, it closed behind her.

Belle was thankful for this as she would not have had the strength to close it herself. Regina’s office was now replaced with her bedroom and on the bed sat Regina wearing nothing but lingerie. Regina wore a simple red kimono over her body and as soon as she saw Belle she got up and let it fall to the ground. Her body was covered in a black and red corset that made her breasts look amazing while wearing same colored lace panties. Regina walked up to a very shocked Belle and pushed her against the door as Regina’s hands pulled down Belle’s skirt leaving Belle’s wet pussy exposed.

“Look all you want Miss French, but you won’t eat until I eat.”

Regina then slowly knelt down in front of Belle, spread Belle’s legs and immediately let out a soft moan as her tongue tasted Belle’s wetness.

“Oh god!!”

Belle almost had an orgasm from the mere touch of Regina’s tongue but Regina wouldn’t allow Belle to cum just yet. Regina kissed and licked Belle’s thighs to calm her pet down before she took another taste. Unfortunately it was tough for Regina to do so due to Belle tasting so sweet and mere moments later Regina’ tongue was tasting and kissing Belle’s pussy. Not only had she teased her Belle, Regina had teased herself. Belle’s moans mixed with her taste made it near impossible for Regina to resist such a treat. She had wanted to tease Belle some more but she knew both of them wouldn’t be able to last long. Regina needed to taste Belle. She had to.

“Belle….cum. Cum all over my tongue”

Regina dived back into Belle’s pussy, found her clit and began to suck on it hard. There was no teasing to be done, only moans and licks. Regina needed to taste Belle so badly and she knew Belle would not be able to hold back if Regina began to play with herself. A finger quickly went into Regina’s wet pussy and the moan that resulted pushed Belle over the edge.

“Mmmm”

“Oh god! Oh god! Ohgodohgodohfuck!!!!!!!”

Belle pushed Regina’s face into her pussy and focused the remaining of her strength to stay upright as the orgasm hit her hard and had her body shaking. All she wanted was for her Madame to taste her, to realize how much she affected her. Belle wanted Regina to know that she was completely hers, that her orgasm and her excitement were all caused by her Queen.

Regina kept kissing and licking Belle’s pussy, ravishing in the taste of her darlings cum, holding her by her legs so Belle wouldn’t fall over by the sudden impact of the orgasm. Regina did her best to bring Belle down from her high, being the tender lover that she knew Belle needed after such a powerful orgasm. Eventually Belle relaxed her hold on Regina’s head and that allowed Regina to stand up, hold her Belle and give her a deep long kiss.

“Miss French you taste absolutely exquisite. You’ve been holding out on me.”

Belle giggled and let her hands wander all the way down to Regina’s ass and gave her a gentle squeeze.

“I hope it was worth the wait Madame Mills”

Regina let her hands wander down to Belle’s ass and gave Belle a much harder squeeze as she kissed Belle’s neck.

“ohhhhhh mmmmm”

“I just wanted to hear you moan one more time Belle. It’s such sweet music.”

Regina took her hands off Belle’s ass and took her hand instead and led her to the bed. She stripped herself and Belle completely naked and then kissed Belle once more, this time for what seemed to be an eternity.

“No matter how long we stay in here, when those doors open only an hour will have passed. Cuddle me Miss French, and I’ll be sure to give you dinner tonight.”

Belle paused for a moment then smiled.

“Yes Madame Mills!”


End file.
